


Zombieland: Wichita (Christa) x Little Rock (Caitlin): A Futa FanFic

by ErenTitanYeager



Category: Zombieland (2009)
Genre: AU, Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - No Zombie Apocalypse, Futanari, Smut, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-08
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-12 03:05:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12949941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErenTitanYeager/pseuds/ErenTitanYeager
Summary: Summary: Christa is in love with her younger sister, Caitlin, and she has been in love with her since they were both in middle school. Christa is also a Futa. And only her family knows. She is going to tell Caitlin her true feelings for her. How does Caitlin truly feel about her sister?. Is she in love with her older sister as well?. You will have to read to find out.





	1. Chapter 1: Sisters In Love: Part: 1

AN: Hey y'all, this is a FanFic request from fellow FanFic writer, Be Obscene. This is for you. And this is a Futa FanFic. It will feature sister x sister incest. And a lot of smut. And fluff. And also some angst as well. This FanFic features aged up characters. Christa is nineteen and Caitlin is eighteen. This FanFic is going to be about four chapters long. And it will be well over 2k to 4k words per each of the four chapters. This is an modern-day AU. No zombies. I hope that y'all will enjoy and love reading this FanFic. Now on with the story.

xxxxxx

Fandom: Zombieland.

xxxxxx

Characters: Wichita (Christa). Little Rock (Caitlin).

xxxxxx

Pairing: Wichita (Christa) x Little Rock (Caitlin).

xxxxxx

Rating: M for graphic smut and swearing.

xxxxxx

Setting: Plot takes place in a modern-day AU.

xxxxxx

Summary: Christa is in love with her younger sister, Caitlin, and she has been in love with her since they were both in middle school. Christa is also a Futa. And only her family knows. She is going to tell Caitlin her true feelings for her. How does Caitlin truly feel about her sister?. Is she in love with her older sister as well?. You will have to read to find out.

xxxxxx

Christa is currently at school waiting for the day to come to an end and she couldn't wait to find her younger sister, Caitlin and go home for the rest of the day. The bell signalling the end of the school day rings and Christa picks up her backpack and she then slings over her right shoulder and she along with her fellow classmates walk out of their class of the day and she heads to her locker where Caitlin is leaning next to her locker and she blushed lightly when she noticed how beautiful her blonde haired sister looks at this very moment. When they were kids, she was thirteen years old and Caitlin herself was twelve years old, Caitlin had brown hair, but just a few months ago Caitlin had decided to dye her hair blonde and Christa really loved how fucking beautiful her sister looks with her hair blonde. When she finally got to her locker, she opened it and she put all of her books inside of it and then she closed it back and locked it. She gave Caitlin a soft smile. And Caitlin returned it with one of her very soft smiles.

A few days ago, Christa had decided that today will finally be the day that she will finally confess her true feelings to Caitlin. In other words, Christa will confess that she is in fact, in love with her younger sister. Caitlin is only one year younger than Christa, Caitlin is eighteen years old and Christa is nineteen years old. The sisters share a quick hug before they walk out of the high school and to Christa's car and then Christa starts the car and she pulls out of the parking space and out of the high school parking lot. Christa takes a quick glance at Caitlin before she returns her gaze back to the road in front of her.

"How was school today sis?.", Christa asks her and Caitlin smiles softly at her older sister. Her older sister always asks her how her day was, that is is one of the many reasons that she loves Christa so fucking much.

"Yep. It was. Today, school was actually pretty damn good.", Caitlin replies to her and Christa nods her head in reply. "That's good. Same for me.", Christa replies and this time Caitlin nods her head in her response and then the rest of the ride to their home was in comfortable silence. About fifteen minutes later, they arrive back home and both Christa and Caitlin notice that both of their parents are still gone on their business trip. They had left a couple of days ago and they will be back in nearly a month from then. And as much as Christa and Caitlin love their parents, they are happy that they get to have the house to themselves for a while.

But before they had left for their business trip, Christa had to promise them that they wouldn't have parties or invite anyone over. Christa is popular, but she doesn't care for it very much. She has been to a few high school parties and she didn't really care for it. And one time she had gone to a party, both her and Caitlin were invited and they went, but when one of the football players tried to take advantage of her, Christa had kicked him in the balls and she then punched him in the face knocking him out. And both girls had got out of there and they had told the police about what had almost happened to Caitlin. The football player was expelled from the high school and he was then arrested. And they haven't been to a high school since then.

And as soon as they are in their driveway, Christa parks her car and she cuts the engine off and both her and Caitlin grab their backpacks and then they exit Christa's car. They walk to the front door of their home and Christa unlocks it. Christa and Caitlin walk inside and Christa locks their front door right behind them. They both head upstairs to do some homework before dinner. And a few hours later after the sisters had eaten their dinner, at around six in the evening, Christa had asked Caitlin to sit with her on their living room couch because she had something that she wants to tell her.

And Caitlin nods her head yes and she follows her older sister into the living room and they both sit on the couch. Christa moved closer to her sister and she then reached both of her hands out towards her younger sister and she takes both of her hands into both of her own hands and both sisters blush a deep shade of red at Christa's actions. Christa gives Caitlin a loving soft smile and Caitlin returns her loving soft smile with her very own loving soft smile.

"Caitlin, there's something that I have to tell you.", Christa tells her and Caitlin gives both of her hand's a gentle squeeze with both of her hands and Christa smiles softly at her once more.

"Christa, whatever it is, I will always love you. You are my big sis and I will always be here for you and I know that you feel the same for me.", Caitlin tells her with her voice full of raw emotion and love for her older sister. Christa has always loved Caitlin, but she had just fallen even more deeply in love with her way more than she has ever been before in her entire life. Christa has to do it. Right here and right now. In this very moment. She looks directly into Caitlin's beautiful eyes and she tells exactly what she has been feeling for the last few years of her life up until this very point in time. There are two things that Christa has to tell her younger sister.

"Caitlin, I'm a lesbian. And I have never told anyone else. And there's something else that I have to tell you. I am in love with you and I have been since we had actually first started middle school. I have been so fucking scared of telling anyone that I'm a lesbian and that I am also in love with my eighteen-year-old sister. But when I just came out to you as a lesbian, I just felt like a weight had actually just been lifted off of my shoulders and I can finally be myself.", Christa says and then she starts to cry and then Caitlin takes Christa into her arms and she lets her cry into her shoulder.

She's beyond fucking happy that her older sister can finally be the amazing human being that she truly is and now it's Caitlin's turn to tell Christa the truth about herself as well. And just a few minutes later, Christa pulls away from their hug and she uses both of her hands to wipe away the tears from both of her eyes. Caitlin smiles at her and she takes a rather deep breath and she then exhales it just about a second later. She looks directly into both of Christa's beautiful eyes. And she confesses her own true feelings to her older sister.

"Christa there's something that I have to tell you too. Well two somethings, actually. I'm also a lesbian and I am also in love with you as well.", Caitlin tells her and Christa couldn't believe that her younger sister feels the exact same for her as she feels for her. Christa moves even closer to her sister and she wraps both of her arms around Caitlin's waist and Caitlin does the same thing to Christa.

"Caitlin, how come you never told me?'.", Christa asks her curiously and Caitlin lets out a quiet sigh before she replies to Christa's question. "Mainly because of how other people would to me being a lesbian. I was just scared about what would happen if I had actually come out of the closet. But Christa, I'm not scared anymore. Fuck those homophobic assholes. I'm not scared of them anymore or what they think of me, you or anybody else for that matter, because you are here with me now and whatever they say doesn't matter to anyone. It never did and never will. I love you, Christa. With my entire being. And I'll always be here for you just as you will always be here for me.", Caitlin says and Christa's heart fills up with warmth because of Caitlin's quite moving and touching words.

"Caitlin, can I kiss you?.", Christa asks her and the both of them get even redder than either one of them has been all night. She wraps both of her arms around Caitlin's neck and Caitlin does same to Christa. They lean towards each other and both Christa and Caitlin close their eyes as their lips get closer to each other. And then their lips connect in a sweet kiss. Which is actually a first for them both. Neither of them had ever kissed another girl before nor anybody else, so this isn't just their first time kissing another girl, it's actually their very first time kissing anyone. And they couldn't be happier about this fact.

The kiss first starts out as a simple press of their lips pressed against each other, but then Christa presses her harder against Caitlin's and their kiss heats up even more than it already is, and Caitlin can definitely tell that her older sister is enjoying their heated kiss just as much as she herself is because she can feel both Christa's hard cock through her blue jeans and she can also feel her wetness from her older sister's now most likely dripping wet cunt. And they continue to kiss each other quite heatedly for the next few minutes until they need to break apart for much needed to breathe. The two sisters then rest their foreheads against one another's. They are both panting quite heavily now because of their very first kiss. And once their breathing is back under control, Christa looks deeply into Caitlin's beautiful eyes.

"Caitlin, would you like to be my girlfriend?.", Christa asks her, hoping that she says yes. Caitlin gives her a loving smile and she leans forward and kisses her and they both instantly melt into it. They both pull away from their rather short and sweet kiss, a few minutes later and they just lovingly gaze into each other's beautiful eyes.

"Yes, I would really, really, love to be your girlfriend, sis.", Caitlin replies and they share another sweet kiss before they pull away and they then both get ready for bed. They decide that they will sleep in the same bed from now on. And before they both fall asleep, they decide right then and there, they will have their very first date weekend since it's only Tuesday. And neither one of them can wait for what they know will be a pretty wonderful night for them both.

xxxxxx

AN 2: Hey, y'all. Well, there y'all have it, the very first chapter of Zombieland: Wichita (Christa) x Little Rock (Caitlin): A Futa FanFic. I hope that y'all don't mind that I gave Little Rock a new name. I did that because her real first name was never given in the film. I promise that the next feature Krista and Caitlin's very first date and just a little bit of smut, which will be continued from the second chapter and right into the third chapter. This FanFic will have smut, fluff and I really hope that all of y'all will enjoy and love the rest of this FanFic. I will try to write and post the second chapter sometime later today so that by next week, it will be finished by either sometime either this week or sometime next week. I will try to update this FanFic as fast as I can. I thank y'all for reading, reviewing, favoriting, and following my work. As always please read and review. Until next time.

xxxxxx

AN 3: Edit: I have gone over this first chapter and I have edited it somewhat. I hope that y'all like it. If y'all notice any spelling mistakes or grammar errors that I have made, please let me know in either a review or a PM and I'll try and fix the spelling mistakes or grammar errors. I thank y'all for reading, reviewing, favoriting, and following my work. As always please read and review. Until next time.


	2. Chapter 2: Sisters In Love: Part: 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AN: Hey y'all, here's chapter 2. I won't stand for bad reviews. Don't post a review, if you are just going to tear down my FanFic's. I'll write how I want to write. I write mostly smut, so that's what you get. So most of the time the smut is the plot. I love writing what I write. Now, I will not be addressing this ever again. I have decided to save Christa and Caitlin's date for the next chapter instead of this chapter. So their date will be featured in the third chapter rather than the second chapter. Now on with the story.

AN: Hey y'all, here's chapter 2. I won't stand for bad reviews. Don't post a review, if you are just going to tear down my FanFic's. I'll write how I want to write. I write mostly smut, so that's what you get. So most of the time the smut is the plot. I love writing what I write. Now, I will not be addressing this ever again. I have decided to save Christa and Caitlin's date for the next chapter instead of this chapter. So their date will be featured in the third chapter rather than the second chapter. Now on with the story.

xxxxxx

Recap: "Caitlin, would you like to be my girlfriend?.", Christa asks her, hoping that she says yes. Caitlin gives her a loving smile and she leans forwards and kisses her and they both instantly melt into it. They both pull away from their rather short and sweet kiss, a few minutes later and they just lovingly gaze into each others beautiful eyes. "Yes, I would really, really, love to be your girlfriend, sis.", Caitlin replies and they share another sweet kiss before they pull away and they then both get ready for bed. They decide that they will sleep in the same bed from now on. And before they both fall asleep, they decide right then and there, they will have their very first date weekend since it's only Tuesday. And neither one of them can wait for what they know will be a pretty wonderful night for them both.

xxxxxx

It's only been just a few days since they had finally confessed their true feelings to each other just a few days ago on Tuesday and it's now Saturday, the day of their very first date. Christa couldn't wait for her first date with her sister that is set for later that night. She could barely sleep the previous night with how nervous and excited that she is for their first date that night. She giggled a little bit to herself as she couldn't wait to see what Caitlin is going to wear for their first date later that night. 'I can't wait. I'm just so fucking excited for our very first date tonight. It's going to be so amazing.', Christa thinks to herself as she gets ready to go shopping for some much household items that they need at the moment. Christa would ask her parents for some extra money, but they are both gone on business trips at the moment and they had left both of their daughter's in charge since they are basically adults now. Christa and Caitlin's parents, Jill and Claire Marshfield. Christa and Claire have two mom's. And Jill and Claire have been together since they were Christa's age. Jill is a Futa just like her daughter, Christa is and she is capable of getting other women pregnant as is Christa. And Jill and Claire co-own a company that makes and ships medicine to other countries that sorely need it.

And both Krista and Caitlin are very proud of their parents for not being afraid of who they are and they have both done a lot of pretty amazing things in their lives. Christa is currently in her bedroom going through her closet trying to find something nice to wear for their first date that night. Earlier that day, she had told Caitlin to wear something nice but nothing too fancy since the restaurant that they would be going to wasn't really all that fancy, but it is a really nice one though. Christa had spent the last few days trying to find a really nice restaurant to go to for their first date that wasn't in their hometown.

On Thursday early afternoon, she was online looking up restaurants that are nearby to them. She got lucky when she had found a restaurant that is actually one town over, named Hotch's Bar & Grill. She was both happy and surprised that she had finally found a nice restaurant that they can go to for their date and so she quickly found their phone number and she had called them and got directions to their address. Hotch's Bar & Grill is only an hour away from their hometown. It doesn't take her too long to find a tight pair of blue jeans, a tight blue t-shirt with a pair of nice dress shoes and she knows that her younger sister is wearing similar clothing to her own. After she puts the rest of clothing away and back into her closet, she goes to take a quick shower and then after her shower, she dries off both her hair and her body. She dresses in her selected clothes for their first date and she styles her long blonde so that it's at shoulder length. She puts on some light make-up and she quickly makes her way to Caitlin's room that she's ready to go and to check on her sister before they leave for their first date that night. She checks her cell phone and she sees that it's almost five at night. "Shit. We have to leave now if we want to make it in time.", Christa says to herself as she quickly makes her way to her sister's bedroom door. She knocks on her wooden bedroom door.

"Hey, Caitlin. Are you ready to go?.", Christa asks her sister through her bedroom door and she gets her answer just a minute later.

"Yep. Just give me a minute.", Caitlin replies and Christa nods and smiles.

"Okay. Well, I'll be waiting in my room. Just come get me when you are ready to go.", Christa replies and Caitlin replies just a second later.

"Alright, Christa. I'll be out in a minute.", Caitlin tells her once more and she goes back to getting ready for their date and Christa herself goes back to her own bedroom to wait for younger sister to be ready to go on their first date. And then a few minutes later, Caitlin comes out of her bedroom and she walks to Christa's bedroom and she makes her way inside and when Christa sees her, she can't the blush that spreads across her face.

"Wowzers, sis. You look fucking beautiful.", She tells Caitlin and Caitlin is now blushing just as red as her older sister. And Caitlin looks Christa up and down before she smirks at her.

"Well, Christa you don't half bad yourself. You actually look really beautiful tonight.", Caitlin replies to her and Christa feels her heart speed up at Caitlin's touching words.

Christa walks over to her younger sister and she pulls her into a kiss that leaves them both breathless and she then pulls away from the kiss and she takes Caitln's right hand into her own left hand and when she turns to face her, she gives her a rather soft and loving smile. She can't wait for their first date tonight and she knows that Caitlin feels the exact same way that she does. And Caitlin gives her a soft and loving smile in return.

"Well, we better leave now before we are late for our own very first date tonight.", Christa tells her and Caitlin just nods her head reply to what Christa had just said. 'I can't wait for our very first date either, Christa'., Is what Caitlin thinks to herself. 

"Okay. Let's go then before we are late.", Caitlin says to Christa, who just nods her head reply and then they both leave their house and they close and lock the front door behind them. And both Christa and Caitlin walk towards Christa's car and they both get inside after opening their car doors. Christa gets into the driver's side and Caitlin gets in on the passenger's side of the car. Christa and Caitlin then put on their seat belts and afterwards, Christa puts the key into the ignition and she then turns the key, starting the engine. She pulls out of their driveway and they then start their hour long drive to the next town over for their very first date at Hotch's Bar & Grill.

xxxxxx

AN 2: Well, there y'all go. I'm sorry that the date isn't in this chapter. I apologize that there isn't smut, but I promise that the next chapter, chapter three, will feature both their first date and their first time together. I will start writing the third chapter sometime later tonight and I will finish writing and I posting it sometime tomorrow. If there are any mistakes, please tell me in a review so that I can go back and fix them. . I thank y'all for reading, reviewing, favoriting, and following my work. As always please read and review. Until next time.


	3. Chapter 3: Sisters In Love: Part: 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The sisters have their first date.

AN: Hey, y'all. This is the third chapter. It will feature both Christa and Caitlin's first date. There will be some fluff in this chapter. There is also an OC (Original Character) that I am introducing into this third chapter. And only for this thrid chapter. There is one more chapter after this third chapter and then it will be finished. Now on with the story.

xxxxxx

Recap: Well, we better leave now before we are late for our own very first date tonight.", Christa tells her and Caitlin just nods her head reply to what Christa had just said. 'I can't wait for our very first date either, Christa'., Is what Caitlin thinks to herself."Okay. Let's go then before we are late.", Caitlin says to Christa, who just nods her head reply and then they both leave their house and they then close and lock the front door behind them. And both Christa and Caitlin walk towards Christa's car and they both get inside after opening their car doors. Christa gets into the driver's side and Caitlin gets in on the passenger's side of the car. Christa and Caitlin then put on their seat belts and afterwards, Christa puts the key into the ignition and she then turns the key, starting the engine. She pulls out of their driveway and they then start their hour-long drive to the next town over for their very first date at Hotch's Bar & Grill.

xxxxxx

Throughout their hour-long drive to the town where Hotch's Bar and Grill is located, Christa and Caitlin talk and hold hands as they drive to their destination to where their first date will be taking place. And about a little over an hour after Christa and Caitlin had left their house, they arrive at Hotch's Bar & Grill and they pull into the parking lot of the restaurant. They quickly find a parking spot that is right in front of the entrance to the restaurant. Once they are parked, Christa turns the car off and she and her sister get out of Christa's car and they then close and lock the car after they had exited the car. Christa walks over to Caitlin and she takes her left hand into her own right hand and she places left hand onto her waist and she then pulls her younger sister into a sweet and short kiss, which Caitlin returns. Their lips glide against one another's effortlessly and they both moan softly into each others mouths. They pull away from each other breathing a little bit hard. And they both smile softly at each other. Christa looks over towards the restaurant's entrance and she gently tugs on Caitlin's left hand. She turns back to her sister and she gazes softly into her eyes.

"Come on, sis. Let's go inside. I'm getting kinda chilly. Our very first date is going to be amazing?"., Christa tells her and Caitlin nods her head and she gazes back into Christa's eyes.

"Yeah, you're right. It is starting to get pretty damn cold out here". Caitlin replies to Christa and they both then walk to the entrance and Christa reaches her left hand out to front door's handle and she pulls it open and both Christa and Caitlin step inside Hotch's Bar and Grill and they both instantly warmed up by the heater in the restaurant. The restaurant is bustling with activity. There are people sitting on bar stools at the bar drinking, and eating their meals. There are also couples sitting at tables and in booths on their own dates like the sisters are also doing this very evening. As they walk farther inside, they met by a waiter wearing a red and white vest with black pants. He has his hair dyed red and he is tall and lanky in build. He looks to be in his late twenties. He smiles kindly at the sisters. Christa looks down to his nametag which is pinned on the top of his vest. It says in large black letters: Skylar. 'A pretty unique name'., Christa thinks to herself.

"Hi, ladies. Would you two like a table or a booth for the evening?"., He asks them and they share look before Christa responds to the waiter.

"A booth would be great"., Christa replies and the waiter smiles at her.

"This way"., He replies to her as he start to walk farther into the Bar & Grill, and leading them to a booth which is near the back of the Bar & Grill. Christa and Caitlin sit opposite one another. Skylar gives them the menus that he had picked up before he had lead them to their booth. The two sisters look over the menu before looking back at Skylar.

"Now what you two like to drink?"., He asks them and they share a quick glance before they quickly look back at their waiter.

"Dr. Pepper"., Christa and Caitlin reply at the same time.

Skylar smiles at them once more before he replies.

"Of course. I'll get your drinks and then I'll get your orders if you are ready to order"., He says before he walks away, heading into the kitchen to get their soda's. Christa looks across the booth to her younger sister and she gives her a soft smile that melts Caitlin's heart. A few minutes later, Skylar comes back with their drinks and he places them onto the table, right in front of the sisters.

"What would you two like to eat this evening?"., He asks them and they both scan their eyes over their menus quickly before Christa and Caitlin hand both of their menus back over to their waiter.

"A cheeseburger and fries"., Christa tells their waiter and he nod his head right before he looks over to Caitlin to take her order.

"And what would you like to eat?"., Skylar asks her.

"I'll have the same as her"., Caitlin replies to him and he nods to her.

"Of course. Your orders will be ready in about twenty minutes or so"., He says and the sisters/girlfriends both nod their heads in reply as he heads back to the kitchen to give both of their orders to the chef. And once their waiter leaves them, both Christa and Caitlin smile lovingly at each other.

"So this place is nice. We should come back again someday"., Christa tells Caitlin and Caitlin smiles softly at her older sister. 'This first date is going so well. I can't for the next one'., Caitlin thinks to herself as she blushes about what's to come in their relationship sometime in the future, hopefully soon, both sisters hope. And they continue to talk while they wait for their food. And then twenty minutes later, their waiter, Skylar returns to their table with their food and he places the food on the table, right in front of the sisters. Christa and Caitlin smile kindly at Skylar.

"Here's your food. Now if you two ladies need anything else, I'll be nearby"., He tells them both and they nod to him in reply. And they can't wait to dig into their food. Neither one of them have eaten since lunch earlier that day back at their home.

"Thank you"., They both reply to him at the exact same time and then he leaves their table to go back to the front of the Bar & Grill. And then both sisters begin to eat their cheeseburgers and fries. And they make small talk as they continue to eat their meals. They finish their food a little while later and they ask for the check. Skylar comes back to their booth and he gives them their check. He leaves their table and they leave him a fifteen dollar tip. And then they leave their booth to go and pay their bill. Christa pays for their food and then they leave Hotch's Bar & Grill and they then get back into Christa's car, Christa gets into the driver's side and Caitlin gets into the passenger's side of her sister's car. She slides her car key into the car's ignition and she turns the key, and the car's engine comes to life, and they pull out of the Bar & Grill's parking lot and onto the road and they head back to their own town that is over an hour away from Hotch's Bar and Grill.

And about an hour and ten minutes later, and Christa pulls into their driveway and she parks her car and she then cuts the engine off. She opens her car door and she exits the car and Caitlin does the exact same thing that her sister just did. They then close and lock the car doors and they then walk to their front door. Christa uses her house key to unlock their front door and both her and Caitlin enter their home and they close and lock the front door behind them both. Christa turns around to face Caitlin and she walks towards her. She reaches out both of her hands towards her younger sister and she places her right hand on the back of her neck and she threads her fingers through Caitlin's long blonde hair and she places her left hand on the left side of Christa's waist and she pulls her closer to her and she kisses her both hard and rather passionately and Caitlin wraps both of her arms around Christa's neck as they kiss and they both moan deeply into their kiss.

They make out for several long moments before they break their kiss with a string of saliva the only thing that is connecting their lips. And they gaze both lustfully and lovingly into each others heavy-lidded eyes. 'This is it. Tonight will my first time. I'm so glad that it will be with my sister. I love her so much'., Both Christa and Caitlin think to themselves at the exact same time.

"Bedroom. Now"., Caitlin tells her breathlessly and Christa can her cock get hard and her pussy get wet at how hot and sexy her sister sounds right now at this very moment. 'Goddamn, sis. You are so fucking sexy'., Christa thinks to herself and she gives Caitlin a sexy smirk. And Caitlin can feel her own pussy get wet at hot and sexy her older looks right now at this very moment. 'Fuck sis, you are so fucking beautiful'., Caitlin thinks to herself as she looks her older sister up and down, and she can't wait to see her completely naked, which causes her to get even wetter.

"Okay. Let's go then"., Christa says and then she takes her sister's right hand in her own left hand and she leads her by the hand upstairs to her own room to experiance each other for the first and it will change both of their lives, for the better. And it will be the most amazing night of both of their lives.

xxxxxx

AN 2: Hey, y'all. Here's the third chapter. I'm sorry that there isn't any smut in this chapter. I have a pretty bad headache and it's making it hard for me write so I'm just going save the smut for the fourth chapter, which is the next and final chapter. I'm sorry that there hasn't been that much smut in this FanFic overall. The next FanFic that I'm going to write next will have plenty of smut, I promise. I'll start writing the fourth and final chapter sometime tomorrow and I will probably post sometime tomorrow as well. I also promise that the next chapter will be slightly longer than this third is and it will be quite smutty as well. I thank y'all for reading, reviewing, favoriting, and following my work. As always please read and review. Until next time.


	4. Chapter 4: Sisters In Love: Part: 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The sisters finally have sex.

AN: Hey, y'all. I'm back with the fourth chapter. There might be a fifth chapter. This fourth chapter will plenty of smut and some fluff as well. I hope that y'all will love and enjoy reading this fourth chapter. Should I do shout-outs to my readers who have reviewed my work?. Please leave your answers in a review. Now on with the story.

xxxxxx

Recap: They make out for several long moments before they break their kiss with a string of saliva the only thing that is connecting their lips. And they gaze both lustfully and lovingly into each others heavy-lidded eyes. 'This is it. Tonight will my first time. I'm so glad that it will be with my sister. I love her so much'., Both Christa and Caitlin think to themselves at the exact same time.

"Bedroom. Now"., Caitlin tells her breathlessly and Christa can feel her cock get hard and her pussy get wet at how hot and sexy her sister sounds right now at this very moment. 'Goddamn, sis. You are so fucking sexy'., Christa thinks to herself and she gives Caitlin a sexy smirk. And Caitlin can feel her own pussy get wet at hot and sexy her older looks right now at this very moment. 'Fuck sis, you are so fucking beautiful'., Caitlin thinks to herself as she looks her older sister up and down, and she can't wait to see her completely naked, which causes her to get even wetter.

"Okay. Let's go then"., Christa says and then she takes her sister's right hand in her own left hand and she leads her by the hand upstairs to her own room to experience each other for the first and it will change both of their lives, for the better. And it will be the most amazing night of both of their lives.

xxxxxx

The sisters make their way upstairs where the sisters bedrooms are located and they can barely keep their hands off of each other's heated bodies as they enter Christa's bedroom which is right across the hall from Caitlin's own bedroom. And once they both enter Christa's bedroom and Christa's closes and locks her bedroom door behind them both and she grasps her sister by her shoulders and she pushes her roughly against her bedroom door and she kisses her hard, earning a low moan from Caitlin. Caitlin feels the wooden door dig slightly into her back but she doesn't care about, what she does care is the woman that is kissing her and she wraps both of her arms and legs around her older sister's body and in order to support her younger sister and keep her from her falling, Christa places both of her hands under her shapely round ass and she laces her fingers together. She swipes her tongue across Caitlin's bottom lip and Caitlin parts her lips letting her older sister's tongue slide into her and mingle with her very own tongue and their tongues glide and slide against each other's tongues. And they both moan into one another's mouths as they heatedly make out with each other. They break apart from their rather heated make-out session just a few minutes later for much-needed air and now both Christa and Caitlin are breathing quite heavily. Christa and Caitlin stare lovingly into each other's eyes as they wait for their breathing to get back under control. And Caitlin is the first to the break the silence just a couple of minutes later. Caitlin taps Christa on her right shoulder and she lets her back down on her feet.

"Sis, Christa. Please take me. Fuck me and make me yours. I am yours"., Caitlin tells her older sister full of both lust and love for her older sister and her touch, while her beautiful heats up with a deep red blush. Christa's eyes widen at her younger sister's exclamation for her to take her and make her sister, hers and she feels cock harden in her panties and she can also feel her pussy soaking through her panties, causing a very damp wet spot to be visible at the bottom of her panties, which anybody could see if Christa wasn't wearing any pants. She takes a deep breath and then she exhales it and she stares deep into Caitlin nearly getting herself lost in her captivating deep blue eyes.

"Only if you do the same, little sis"., Christa says in a husky voice and Caitlin can feel herself soak through her very own panties and she smirks at her older sister. And she can't wait to fuck her older sister. 'I love Christa. I want to fuck her and I want her to fuck me'., Caitlin thinks to herself as she feels herself get even wetter.

"Okay, big sis. I'll make you mine and I'll fuck you so hard that you won't be even to move for hours"., She tells Christa and Christa gets even harder and wetter at Caitlin's words if that's even possible. They both look at each other and both Christa and Caitlin both realize that they are both wearing way too much clothes. Christa gives her younger sister a sexy smirk.

"We are wearing way too much. Let's lose them"., Christa tells Caitlin and Caitlin just nods her in agreement and they both quickly take each other's clothes as fast as they can and just within minutes, the two sisters are now completely naked and they both blush from their heads to their toes at seeing each other fully naked for the first in forever. Christa walks closer to Caitlin.

Christa picks her younger sister in her arms bridal style, which causes her to yelp in surprise and she wraps her arms around her older sister's neck and Christa then carries her younger sister over to her bed and she lightly lays her down on the bed that is in the middle of her very own bedroom. Christa then gets on her bed and she lays herself on top of her younger sister and both her and Caitlin moan at their naked skin finally touching the other's heated skin. Christa kisses her fully on her lips and she then kisses her way from there to her neck, leaving a few hickeys and then from there, she kisses down to her right breast, while she takes her left breast into her left hand and she starts kneed and fondle it and she uses her right hand to softly rub up and down her right leg. She leans down towards her right breast and she flicks her tongue across her hard nipple and Caitlin arches her back up, which presses both of her breasts up into both Christa's hands and mouth. Christa wraps her lips around Caitlin's hard nipple. And she moans out loudly at the feel of her older sister's lips wrapped around her pebbled flesh.

"Ohh, Christa. Yes, please suck my nipple. Don't stop".,

She moans and Christa smirks around her sister's skin and she spends a few more minutes sucking on her right nipple before she lets it go with a pop and she kisses her way over to her younger sister's left breast and left nipple and she gives it the exact same treatment that she had just given to her right breast and right nipple. She spends several more minutes on Caitlin's beautiful breasts right before she kisses her way down her now writhing body and she makes her way between her legs and she settles herself between them. She leans her forward and she uses her tongue to lick up and down her glistening wet slit from top to bottom several times and Caitlin moans out loudly as she feels her sister's wet muscle on dripping wet folds.

"Ohh big sis, yes. Eat my pussy. Yes, lick my clit. Please don't stop".,

She moans and Christa smirks once more against her younger sister's wet skin. She spends a few more minutes eating Caitlin out before she stops herself and she kisses her way back up body and she gives her a rather short and sweet kiss before she pulls way from their kiss. She gives her a heated look that causes Caitlin to get even hornier than she already is, which is rather surprising.

"I need to get a condom. I'll be right back"., Christa says, and she gives Caitlin a soft and loving smile. Caitlin nods and she returns Christa's soft and loving smile with one of her very own. Christa smiles again and she gets up and off of both Caitlin and her very own bed. She walks over to her bedside table and she opens it and she reaches her right hand inside and she fishes around inside until she finds exactly what she's looking for: a box of condoms. She opens the box and she quickly pulls a condom out and she places the box condoms back inside the bedside table and she hurriedly makes her way back to her bed and to Caitlin. She gets back on the bed and she straddles her sister's legs and she opens the package that the condom is and she then pulls the condom of the packaging and she places it onto her hard cock and she rolls onto her hard shaft and she can feel her younger sister's deep blue eyes on her naked skin. Once the condom is on her cock, she crawls up Caitlin's body and she grasps her hard cock in her right hand and she lines herself up with younger sister's opening and she looks into Caitlin's eyes.

"Are you ready?".,

Christa asks her and Caitlin nods her head and she can't wait for her sister to fill her up with her hard cock. 'I can't wait for her cock to be inside of me, I can't wait for her to be inside of me'., Caitlin thinks to her self. And she nods head.

"Yes. Please, fuck me with your cock".,

Caitlin moans to her older sister and Christa nods her head reply. 'I can't wait to feel my younger sister's soaked cunt wrapped around my hard cock'., Christa thinks to herself and she then starts to push herself inside of her sister and they both moan at the feeling. And within just a few minutes, their hips are pressed fully against each other's hips and Caitlin grunts loudly at the slight pain of her hymen breaking. And both sisters remain completely still while Christa waits for her to be ready for her to start moving her hips. She leans down towards her and she kisses her both sweetly and lovingly. And Caitlin returns her kiss with one of her very own. And both sisters pull away from their kiss and stare into each other's eyes.

"Are you okay, now?".,

Christa asks her and Caitlin smiles slightly and she just nods her head in reply. 'I hope that she's okay. I don't want to hurt her. That is the last thing that I want to do to her'., Christa thinks to herself before Caitlin says anything else to her.

"I'm fine. You can move now".,

Caitlin tells her and Christa nods her head reply and she starts to move her hips slowly at first, but when Caitlin wraps both of her arms and legs around her older sisters body, Christa starts to fuck her sister faster and the only sounds that can be heard in Christa's bedroom are the constant moans coming from the sisters and the sounds of hot and heated skin slapping against hot and heated skin. It doesn't take too much longer for the sisters to cum with each other and cries of one another's names. They still completely still for a few minutes before she pulls out of her sister's pussy and she gets up and off of her younger sister and her bed and she walks over to her bathroom and she takes the condom off of her cock. She ties it up and she tosses into the bathroom garbage bag and she walks out of her bathroom and back into her bedroom. She climbs back into the bed with her younger sister and they cuddle into each other.

"I love you, Christa".,

Caitlin tells her and Christa smiles and her hearts soars at her younger sister's touching and amazing words.

"I love you too, Caitlin".,

Christa replies to Caitlin and Caitlin as she feels her heart beats faster at her older sister's amazing and beautiful words. Christa pulls the bed covers over the two of them and they fall asleep just a few minutes later. Their lives are so much better now that they are together. Always and forever. Now matter what.

xxxxxx

AN 2: Hey, y'all. There y'all go, the fourth chapter. I have decided to write one more chapter, a fifth and final chapter. I hope that y'all will love and enjoy it. I'll start writing the fifth and final chapter tomorrow. I'll also post it sometime tomorrow as well. I thank y'all for reading, reviewing, favoriting, and following all of my work. As always please read and review. Until next time.


	5. Chapter 5: Sisters In Love: Part: 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The fifth and final chapter.

AN: Hey, y'all. I have decided to go ahead and write the fifth and final chapter of this FanFic and post a day early. I have had a lot of fun writing this FanFic and I am sorry to see it end. But I am really, really happy with how it has turned out. There is a slight time jump from the end of the last chapter to this chapter. I hope that y'all will love and enjoy reading this fifth and final chapter. Now on with the story.

xxxxxx

Recap: "Are you okay, now?".,

Christa asks her and Caitlin smiles slightly and she just nods her head in reply. 'I hope that she's okay. I don't want to hurt her. That is the last thing that I want to do to her'., Christa thinks to herself before Caitlin says anything else to her.

"I'm fine. You can move now".,

Caitlin tells her and Christa nods her head reply and she starts to move her hips slowly at first, but when Caitlin wraps both of her arms and legs around her older sisters body, Christa starts to fuck her sister faster and the only sounds that can be heard in Christa's bedroom are the constant moans coming from the sisters and the sounds of hot and heated skin slapping against hot and heated skin. It doesn't take too much longer for the sisters to cum with each other and cries of one another's names. They still completely still for a few minutes before she pulls out of her sister's pussy and she gets up and off of her younger sister and her bed and she walks over to her bathroom and she takes the condom off of her cock. She ties it up and she tosses into the bathroom garbage bag and she walks out of her bathroom and back into her bedroom. She climbs back into the bed with her younger sister and they cuddle into each other.

"I love you, Christa".,

Caitlin tells her and Christa smiles and her hearts soars at her younger sister's touching and amazing words.

"I love you too, Caitlin".,

Christa replies to Caitlin and Caitlin as she feels her heart beats faster at her older sister's amazing and beautiful words. Christa pulls the bed covers over the two of them and they fall asleep just a few minutes later. Their lives are so much better now that they are together. Always and forever. Now matter what.

xxxxxx

It's been about three months since Christa and Caitlin started dating and they are both pretty happy together. They were pretty scared about how people would react to them being together, but their friends are pretty cool about it. Their parents, Jill and Claire were pretty surprised at first, who had come home just four days after Christa and Caitlin's first time, from their business trip, but they had got over that pretty quickly and now they are both really happy that their daughters are happy.

About two weeks after Christa and Caitlin had gotten together, a mutual friend of their's, Harry Wells, had found them kissing in a school closet. And both Christa and Caitlin were pretty fucking scared that he was going to turn them in, but nothing like that actually didn't happen. 

He just told them that the entire school already knew about them being a couple and are petty cool with it. And right after that, Christa and Caitlin had become closer friends with him. And many, many years later, Harry Wells had officiated their wedding when they are all in their late twenties. And everybody was really happy for the newlyweds. Their parents, Jill and Claire Marshfield were crying tears of happiness for both of their daughter's. And when they are in their sixties and after they have had four children and eight grandchildren, they are both quite happy with how both of their lives had turned out. At a zombie apocalypse didn't happen. That's a good thing.

xxxxxx

AN: Hey, y'all. I'm that this fiifth and final chapter is so fucking short. But I am really happy with how this FanFic has turned out. I wish that this chapter was longer and had plenty of smut, but it didn't turn out that way and I am sorry about that. I hope that y'all will love and enjoy this fifth and final chapter just as I have enjoyed and loved writing this FanFic. I thank y'all for reading, reviewing, favoriting, and following all of my work. As always please read and review. Until next time.


End file.
